The three girls and a boy
by Kosmic
Summary: A tale where Wuya, Katnappe, and Kimiko are after Raimundo. What will happen to our poor Raimundo? Finished
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I could.**

**Chapter 1**

**The three girls and a boy**

In Chase's lair Chase yelling at Wuya (In human form). "How could just let them waltz in here and take Omi like that. There were three of them and there of us. All you did was watch me fight that Raimundo kid. Why didn't you help?" Chase storms off to clear his mind.

_If only you knew Chase. _Wuya sat back crying. _The only time I was really happy was when I was Rai. He may be my enemy but I love him. Sure I am like 1500 years older but you can't measure love with age._ Wuya smiled. _That's what I will do I get my darling Raimundo back and all will be better. I give the world to him._

In Jacks basement Jack was building some new robots. He has asked Katnappé to be around because he doesn't want to be alone. "Do I have to stay here? It smells like a heap of trash metal here." Katnappé asked. Jack stopped building for a moment. "I begged you to come you know. You could say sense Wuya left there was no one really alive to talk to. You were the only to come to my mind. If needed I will pay you just don't leave." Katnappé just looked at Jack. _You are pathetic. If I want to be with some one I would be that cute Raimundo. _Katnappé laid back. _How his hair is, his attitude, and how he would smile that sweat innocent smile._

At the Xiaolin temple by an oak tree was Kimiko watching Omi and Clay talk to each other. Omi messing up his slang and Clay in his annoying Texas Language. Next to Kimiko was Raimundo. It has been about two days sense they got Omi back. In those two days Kim and Rai developed a relationship.

"Kim" Rai said looking down at her. "Yes Rai" She respond. "From here even tho you can't see it. I can see a star." Rai said looking down at her still. "Really were." She gets to her feet and looks up in the sky. "It not up there." She looks at Rai who is up close to her face. Rai plants a kiss on her lips.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Kosmic: **This chapter only starts only starts off the idea. I do have my own ideas on this but I would like to hear your ideas. I will give credit to those who give me ideas.

**Kimiko:** No wait right there. No one touches my Raimundo. No cat and no once dead lady that's 1500 years old. Not happening.

**Kosmic:** No you stop my story. Now I am going to run as fast as I can. See you people in my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I could only wish.**

**Chapter 2**

**Pass around the Raimundo**

The day passed to night and master Fung ordered that no one was to share there room with one another. Fung states that because he saw Kim and Rai kissing. He does not want any thing go on during the night.

Raimundo was fast sleep in his room when his door opened. Katnappe was at his door sneaking in. She looked at Rai with a smile. Before she picks up Rai she gives him a kiss on his lip. She picks Rai up hoping not to wake him. She took Rai to her cat lair.

In the morning Kim walked up to Raimundo's room. She knows normally he was awake before most people. She knocked on his door "Rai get up before breakfast is over." The door slowly opened when she knocked. She did not see him and went down stairs asking if they have seen Rai. They all nodded no.

Rai wakes up strapped to some kind of slanted table. Where am I?" He looks around and sees Katnappe. Kat looks at Rai and says "Your finally awake my love." Rai looks at her with wide eyes. "WHAT? No I can't be. I am in love with Kim." Kat looked at him. "Not for long my love. Once I am done with my love potion you will be mine. After that you and I will kill Kimiko." Once she was done talking she was face to face with Rai. She plants a kiss on Rai's lips.

_Help me Kim. I only love Kim. Katnappe is not a bad kisser. Wait a minute no. What am I saying? I want Kim._

Jack opened the door to Kats lair and sees her kissing Rai. "Nasty. Kat I thot you were staying with me. I get lonely easily." Kat stopped. "So I don't care any more. Once I am done with my potion Rai will be mine. I don't care about you any more."

Jack started to notice purple smoke behind Kat. After a second Kat noticed the purple smoke too. "What do you want hag?" Kat asked Wuya who appeared. "What I want is Raimundo. He is perfect for my next husband." Wuya responded. "WHAT? Hold on both of you I am taken. Kimiko and I are in love." Rai shouted.

"I have a spell to make you mine." Wuya said touching Rai and disappearing with him. "What he is mine? I will hunt you down Rai and you will be mine." Katnappe yelled while Jack laughed really hard.

In Jack lair in a hidden room Wuya made. Rai was lying on stone and he was strapped on to it. Rai tried to loosen or break it when Wuya came in with candles. "Hold on. Why do you love me? I am a 17 and you are like 1500 something." Rai asking to give him time to try an escape. "I will answer this for you my love. I love you because that one day you helped me I was happy. I grown attached to you. There is something I like about I like a lot. I am only 1539 years old but I can make my self look younger for you." Wuya said placing the candles down.

She walked up to Rai and gave him a kiss on the lips. She walked away out of a circle she made. Rai was in the middle. Wuya started to cast a spell when Chase interrupted.

"What are you doing? Why is this boy here? What I am sorry for what I just said. I am taking a guess you were going to kill this Xiaolin warrior and surprise me." Chase said.

"No I am not killing him. I am making him on our side." Wuya said with a smile. A smile came to Chase's face. He liked the idea.

Katnappe ran in and surprised both Chase and Wuya. Katnappe attacked Wuya with a clay to Wuya face. "I am sorry but I am taking my Raimundo back thank you very much."

With Wuya a bit blind and Chase looking at Katnappe Rai broke free and ran off. He turns his head to see if they were chasing him. Wuya and Katnappe were. Rai was now running even faster. "Wind" Rai shouted to make him go faster and to make him fly. Katnappe stopped because she could not fly. Wuya did not she flew towards Rai.

Wuya was getting closer and closer. Rai was running out of ideas until he saw the Xiaolin temple. He flew him self over there.

It was the after noon training. Master Fung was worried were Rai was he was going to let his student look for him after training. He saw a figure flying away another figure. He notices it was Rai being chased by Wuya. "I believe I found Raimundo. He is being chased by Wuya." All the dragons looked and saw Rai coming down fast with Wuya right at his feet.

They were close enough for an attack. Kim jumped and yelled "Fire." Her body was covered with fire. She punched Wuya and sent all the fire on her onto Wuya. Wuya vanished. Rai landed and sat down. He was breathing heavily.

"What happened partner?" Clay asked. "Ok hold on give me a sec. I woke up in Katnappes lair I found out she loved me. When I was there it sounded like Jack loved her. While I was there Wuya appeared and took me. I was in Chase's lair. There I found out Wuya was in love with me. I also learned Chase may have a thing for Wuya. Thanks to Katnappe giving me time to get loose to escape. So I did. Katnappe and Wuya started chasing me. I used my element to fly to get away. Katnappe stopped but Wuya did not." He stopped and saw every one was doing.

Omi mouth was opened and was stiff live a board, Clay was laughing, master Fung walked off to the meditation room, and Kim was angry.

Kim started to yell "What they took my Raimundo and tried to make him there own." You could see Kim body red as fire with fire coming out of her mouth, ears, and nose.

Rai got up and calmed Kim down by hugging her. "I am yours. I told them that. We just have to be on our guard more sense they want me." He kisses Kim ear. She smiled and looked at Rai. She can tell there are two types of lip stick color on his lips. She looked down.

_They must have kissed him. I can't see Rai kissing them. I have my Raimundo. Who ever gets in our way I will kill._

At Katnappes Lair. "So you got that. We will kill Kimiko and share Raimundo." Kat says to Wuya. "Deal. "

**End Chapter 2**

**Kimiko:** They kissed my Rai. How could they. Takes out an army Kill Katnappe and Wuya.

**Kosmic:** A little bit extreme. Well I hope you like this chapter more to come.

**Kimiko:** What no no no no no no. I will kill you Kosmic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kosmic: **Thank you for your reviews. **TamerTerra** Thank you for pointing thing out for me. I will try my best. I am sorry if I have done a mistake. It's how I write my stories. I have always used a grammar check and spell check. If it comes out in my story don't blame me. Sorry for the delay. For some reason my password was changed on me so here you go.

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Chapter 3**

**Love and Betrayal**

At Katnappes Lair

"How should we do this Wuya? We both are going to take Rai as our own and we need to kill Kimiko." Kat asks Wuya. "If you can get Rai here I will cast a spell on him. This spell makes it where he first…" Wuya gets cut off there. "What wait hello there is two of us not one."

"I was getting to that girl. When he falls in love with one of us we will make it he will love the other." Wuya finished. "So while the other is defending make sure Kimiko doesn't get in. How about this? Once we have Raimundo let her think she won and takes him back." Kat said with an evil smile.

"I see what a wonderful plan. He will kill Kimiko and maybe also the others." Wuya begins saying. Both Katnappe and Wuya laughed. _Not what I was going to say but sure. Once I have Raimundo alone I will make him drink the potion I made. Sorry Wuya but I am not willing to share Rai. _Katnappe that while walking off.

At the Temple

The dragons were training. The training they are doing was Omi was not to attack but to dodge every one attack. Omi was dodging every one attack. Omi final got hit by Kimiko. What happened was Clay was covering Rai while Rai was picking on Omi. Kimiko hit Omi when he was concentrating on Clay and Raimundo.

An explosion was heard just outside the temple. "What was that?" Omi asked as every one ran out. Every one saw a girl in some machine that exploded. Clay ran and got her out. She had blond hair and was in some type of suit.

Clay put here in a medical room in the temple. "Rai don't even think about." Kim said to Raimundo who was walking up to the girl on the bed. "What do you mean? I am only seeing what wounds she has to see what we could do." He replied.

"That's not our job partner. I know you have a degree in medicine but it's not your job." Clay says to Raimundo who was still walking over. "Ok I won't help her…" Rai was cut of when the girl jump off and grabbed Rai throwing a smoke bomb to the ground.

"Sorry Xiaolin loser Rai is mine." From a familiar voice. "Katnappe show your self!" Yelled Kimiko as the smoked cleared. Kat and Rai were not there.

Clay turned to see a very angry Kimiko who was about to explode. "Now calm down Kimiko. We will get him back. Just cool down and don't blow a blood vessel." Said a scared nerves Clay. "Run before she explodes." Said an Omi running away.

"THAT'S IT I AM KILLING KATNAPPE!" Yelled Kimiko who was being held back by Clay. Clay was slowly being moved by the enraged Kimiko. Omi joined Clay in holding back Kimiko. "Kimiko please calm down. We will get Raimundo back." Omi says to try calming Kimiko down. Now both Clay and Omi are moving slowly until Clay lifter Kimiko from the ground.

At Katnappes Lair

"Let me go you crazy cat." Rai said strapped down once again. Rai can now see Wuya. "What aren't you two after me? You know there is only one Raimundo." Rai says hoping they would fight. "No my poor Raimundo. We are going to share you. Katnappe keep watch." Wuya said with a smile.

Wuya started to cast a spell when Katnappe saw the flying dragon. "Come my cats we have visitors." Ten of Katnappes cats jumped out and ran out side with Katnappe to stop the dragons from getting Raimundo.

"Well time to make some cat food." Katnappe said to the dragons. The dragons started to fight Katnappe and here cats. Kimiko passed all the cats and went after Katnappe.

Kimiko got here first attack in. She hit Kat in the stomach. She then started to punch rapidly at Katnappe who hit with wall. She then held Katnappe by the throat. "Kim if you want Rai you better stops Wuya from casting here spell." Kim dropped Kat whop was catching here breathes. "My plan working well. She will kill Wuya while I have Rai." Kat said in a whisper then started laughing.

"Wuya!" Kimiko yelled. Wuya stop casting. "I see Katnappe could not stop you. O well I will." Wuya said then shot lightning out of her hand at Kimiko. Kimiko dodged.

As Kim and Wuya were fighting Katnappe snuck pass them to Rai. Rai was watching them fight when Katnappe slipped the potion down his throat. She then put her hand over his mouth and leaned his head back as Rai swallowed. Katnappe got in front of him.

Rai saw Kat he leaned his head forward and kiss her. Kim was still fighting Wuya as Kat got Rai out and left.

"Ok ok you win take him." Wuya shouted. Wuya was bleeding head to toe. Kim turned and saw no Rai. "Katnappe took him. I saw her slip some potion in Rai mouth." Wuya explained.

Kim folded her hands into a fist as Clay and Omi entered.

Both Clay and Omi saw Kimiko cry. "O no." Clay said. "What wrong Clay." Omi was confused. Omi sees Kimiko has beat up Wuya. "Partner I think Katnappe won. Rai not here. We both know Kim is in love with him." Clay said to Omi now understanding.

"Raimundo" Kimiko cried out. "Next time I see Katnappe she will die."

**End Chapter 3**

**Kimiko:** Holding a gun to Kosmic head. Why did you let a stupid cat have my Raimundo?

**Kosmic:** I am sorry doing worry. You may get him back.

**Kimiko:** May Threes no may. I will get him back. If any one once him alive R&R and tell Kosmic here to give me back My Raimundo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kosmic:** I hope you all are enjoying this story as I am enjoying typing it. Kimiko you look happy. Will you explain why please?

**Kimiko:** Sure I kill Kosmic. I am happy because of this chapter. Of curse there are the things I will torment you for tho.

**Disclaimer: Yea we all know I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Chapter 4**

**Kimiko Diction**

At Katnappes new Lair

Katnappe awaken from her bed. Next to here is Raimundo. She gets and puts on a new suit then starts cleaning up her cloths and Rai's that's on the floor. She looks at Raimundo and remembers her nightmare.

In her nightmare Kimiko was attacking her with full force. Her self was on the ground bleeding from her chest and stomach. Kimiko does not kill her in her dream. She tormented her. Putting salt on her open wounds.

Katnappe snaps out of it. She sat make in a chair thinking to her self. _I do not know anything about Kimiko. She might do something like that or worse. I can't just give Raimundo back because he is too handsome to give away. That's it I do feel sorry for her, but if she joins me she can have him. I will also have him as well._ Katnappe smiles evilly. "Kimiko if you think about it is kind of cute."

At the Temple

Kimiko wakes up from a bad dream. "No Raimundo he's not here. I can see Katnappe smile her smile and touch my man in places she shouldn't." She puts on her cloths and walks to the dinning area.

"I am sorry Kimiko it's been a week and still have not found him." Clay feeling down as if he lost a best friend. "Kimiko this letter has come for you." Master Fung says walking in.

Kimiko takes it and opens it.

To Kimiko

I have a deal for you. Come to Raimundo's home town and talk to. Come alone or you will never see Raimundo again. I wish to speak a proposal over Raimundo.

At 12 in the morning.

Cats Greats Friend

Katnappe

Kimiko looks to Master Fung. "Master Fung may I be excused today. Katnappe wishes to talk to me about Raimundo. She wants be to go alone." Master Fung looks at Kimiko.

"I am sorry but I can't let you go alone. She might attack or maybe worse kill you." Telling Kimiko.

Kimiko know not to forbid him but she will do anything right now to get Raimundo back. At 11:30 she sneaks in the Wu vault and grabs the golden tiger claws. Before she gets to use them she hears Clay "Stop it right there Kimiko. You heard master Fung. Do not do this please."

She turns and looks at him. "Clay you don't understand. I love Rai I just can't let this chance pass me. Please do not tell master Fung." She starts crying. She knows Clay is soft hearted.

"Ok just come and if possible bring Rai back." When Clay was finished Kimiko ran up and hugged help. "Thank you Clay."

"Golden tiger clays" she yelled and jumps up through the vortex.

Kimiko jumps out in Raimundo's home town. "Great this place is big and she never told me were to find her." Kim started walking and looking around. She finds Katnappe on the beach, and her back is to Kim.

Kim starts running to her. _If I can get her from behind I can catch her and make her tell me were Rai is. _Kim jumps about to grab Katnappe. Kat saw Kim coming and quickly gets away. Kim catches her self and does a flip to not fall face flat in the sand.

"Nice try Kim but sense you are here lets get down to business. You want Rai right? I am giving you the opportunity to get him with no fight. Join me and you get Rai." Kat says to a surprised Kim.

"No I won't. Knowing what you are planning I am guessing once I enter your lair you will Kill me." Kim said with her anger building.

"No I won't. Look I have been have nightmares because of you. To end them is to ether kill you or let you join me. I know you can kill me fast and easy. If you kill me Rai will hunt you down and I know you don't want that." Katnappe explained her self to Kimiko.

Kim calms down a bit. She knows what Katnappe is saying is true. "I could never betray my friends. If I join you I know I will fight them. I know you love Rai too so what the chance I have him completely."

Katnappe looks at Kim and smiles. _Breaking you slowly but I will win this._ "What if I swore never to go after your friends? Yes I know how it feels to love. I will give you four of three days a week with Rai. No wait five of two sense you did love him first."

Kim looked down at the sand. _She is giving me back Rai but if I join her then I can't go back to the temple. _Kim looks at Kat "Swear it and I will join you." Kim begins to cry. _Sorry Clay but I am not returning. I want Rai back and I will do any thing for him._

"I swear I will never attack your friends." Katnappe smiled happily. She won she can not believe she won. She thot Kim would not do it but she did.

Katnappe walked up to the crying Kim and hugged her. "It is all alright. We both win. We both get the man of our dreams." Kim smiled because of Katnappes words. "Let's go to our man.

Both Katnappe and Kimiko enter Katnappes new lair. Kim saw Rai and run and hugged him. Rai hugged back. "Kim I missed you." Kim took a couple steps back.

"Its ok I gave him a second potion. This second lets him remember how much he loves you. He still loves me but now he remembers his love to you to." Kim looks back at Kat. "Thank you Katnappe." Kim walks back up to Rai and hugs him again.

**End Chapter 4**

**Kosmic:** R&R Please time me what you think. Also for the time being this is complete. If any one once me to make more on this tell me. Please give me an idea what to do next because I ran out.

**Kimiko:** I will repeat what I said earlier. I will make you suffer later for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kosmic:** I first want to say thank you reviewers. I did not think I would get a lot of reviews. So I am moving on. I know almost every one knows my muse is Kimiko.

**Kimiko:** Yes Thank you all I know I am the better of them all from Xiaolin Showdown. Who would be better? I would like to first thank Kosmic here for noticing my greatness.

**Chapter 5**

**If I Can't Have Him No One Can**

In Chase's lair

"No I can't be. Why has Katnappe betrayed me? I can not take this. If I can't have Raimundo no one can." Wuya screaming out loud.

Chase was sitting back on his thrown like chair listening to Wuya whine. "Can you please shut up you hag." Wuya stopped and took at Chase and took couple steps back afraid.

"You have been bitching about this for a whole day. I have had enough of it. If I hear you say one more word of this Wuya I will turn you back to a ghost and kick you out of hears." Chase said angrily walking away.

_I will do this alone then. I will need to find them first._ Wuya saying in hear mind laughing evilly.

Temple

"Where is Kimiko? She has been gone for a day already." Omi asking himself and Clay as master Fung walks towards them.

"I am sorry Omi and master Fung sir. Kim took the golden tiger claws to talk to Katnappe and I let her go." Clay says taking his hat off looking down at the dirt feeling guilty.

Master Fung rubs his forehead and Omi mouth feel. "Clay I know you thot helping Kimiko was gentlemen like, but you should have aloud Kimiko to go." Master Fung said in a worried voice.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Clay says kicking up a small amount of dirt. Omi still in shock Dojo closes Omi's mouth.

Omi shook his head. "We must find Kimiko before any thing goes wrong. She might be hurt or worse. Dojo come on we must find her and quickly." Omi saying as if he just had too much sugar.

"No can do kid. I do not know where to look." Dojo says becoming depressed.

"But we…" Omi was cut off by master Fung. "We must be patient Omi. We can not simply do this. When a shen gong wu reveals them selves we must get it before the Wuya does.

At Katnappe New Lair

Kimiko is kissing Raimundo. Katnappe is watching wait for her turn. "Come on come on. I want my turn with him."

Kim gets off Rai "Go it's your turn." Kim watches Kat take her turn. Kim was happy to be with Rai again, but was not happy she was sharing him with Katnappe.

"Kat have you felt like Wuya is up to something. She was after Rai just as much as we are." Kat lets off Rai and sits next to Kim.

"Now that you mention it. I know you beat the snot out of Wuya, but Wuya came back from worse." Kat looks at Rai then back at Kim.

"Its funny we are talking as if we are sister. Kim if any thing happens to Rai what will you do?" Kat looks at Kim hoping she understands what she meant.

"You mean if he were to die? No that won't happen I will make sure of it." Kim says to Kat.

"I know that. I mean if it would happen. I know Wuya better then you. If she can't have something she will destroy it." Kat now looks at the floor waiting for Kim to respond.

"O sorry it's a what if question. Well I will go and kill who ever kill him." Kim says holding her self.

Rai is standing there listening in. _I won't die. I am still fighting Kimiko. I am still here. I am fighting this potion Kimiko. I only want Kimiko no one else. _He thot when an explosion hit a wall alerting him, Kimiko, and Katnappe.

"My my sorry for the damage. What is this why is Kimiko here? So you betray me and allied with this dragon." Wuya spoke out. Kim and Kat jump right between Wuya and Rai.

"Sorry Wuya I rather join up with her then a hag like you." Kat hissed as a cat.

Kimiko stood there hoping that Wuya would just leave, but she was ready for a fight.

"Hahaha you think I want him. No I want him dead. If I can't have no one can. If I kill both of you before I kill him then I will have him all to my self." Wuya shouted shooting a ball of fire.

Kat dodged as Kim took it. "Kat Rai is behind us didn't you forget." Kim yelled as Kat hit her self in the head.

Kat jump in the air coming down with her claws sticking Wuya. "You pest" Wuya says grabbing Kat with her magic and throwing her across the room.

While Wuya throw Kat Kim yelled "Fire" hitting Wuya in the face with her foot.

Rai during this whole time is gathering his chi for a strong attack. He knows Wuya does not go down so easily.

"Go my kitties attack Wuya." three of her super cats out and four of her super tigers (1) jumps out and attacks Wuya.

Kim jumps out of the way to gather her chi while Katnappes cat distract Wuya. Wuya uses her magic to throw all the cats back as Kat slashes Wuya face. "No one hurts my cats."

"But me" Again Wuya uses her magic to grab Kat and throws her. Kim unleashes her chi and yells "Fire" hitting Wuya in the stomach. Wuya flies back she gets up hurt.

Wuya was bleeding from her stomach. "You little filth." Wuya screams unleashing a large amount of magic knocking back Kat and Kim. Kat was out but Kim was still in.

"Wind" Rai shouted sending a big wind burst at Wuya. Wuya hit's the wall and breaks the wall. Rai runs up to Kim helping her up. "Thank you Rai." Kim says exempting his help.

Wuya is slowly getting up. "If I can not have him no one will." Dark energy was glowing around Wuya as she was getting up.

Kat now wakes up feeling this dark energy. "Kim get Rai out of here. Go back to your temple I will hold Wuya here. There is a jet I took from Jack back that way." She pointed then attacked Wuya.

Kim takes Kat advice and ran with Rai. Kim injured as she was made it to the jet and gets in followed by Rai. She saw Wuya now walking in holding Kat head dripping with blood.

"No" Kim said taking off. Wuya started to fly up but was caught by the cats that Kat told to attack Wuya earlier.

At the Temple

Clay and Omi saw one of Jacks jet and prepared for battle. Clay has the third arm sash and Omi has the orb of tsunami out.

It was Kim and Rai but Omi and Clay does not know that. Kim hears "Third arm sash earth" He hit's the jet as Rai shouted out "Clay Omi it's me and Kimiko up here."

Clay and Omi signed here that. Damage was done to the jet and was falling. "Jump guys I will catch ya" Clay shouted. Kimiko jumps out first because Rai pushed her but before Rai jump. A ball of energy flies straight towards the jet and hits.

Clay caught Kim as Kim shouted "Rai".

For the rest of the day at the temple it was quiet. Omi was training and kept make mistakes, Clay throw cards into his hat missing each time, and Kimiko was in her room crying.

"No why did it have to end like this. Why?" She was crying when a knock came to her door. She walked over and opened her door. It was night she has been crying for three hours now. She saw master Fung.

"I am sorry Kimiko what has happened. This has a effected every one including me. It is not time to cry young one. It's the time to see a new future. Raimundo may be gone but his strength is now in you and in the others." He explained to Kimiko to make her happy.

Kim hugs master Fung "Thank you master Fung but that won't bring him back to me."

"That may be true but he is with you right here in your heart always. Now dry your tears young one." Master Fung words made Kim to stop crying.

He walked off as Kim closed her door. She walks in her own bath room and washes her tears. She looks in the mirror to look at her self. She quickly looks to the side of the mirror and see Rai reflection on the mirror.

She turns around and sees Rai. She runs up and hugs him. "Are you really alive? Are you really here?" Rai lifts Kim face and givers her a kiss on the lips. He whispers "What do you think?" Kim smiles happily.

**End of Chapter 5 **

**And story**

(1) You think she would move on to making super tigers right.

**Kosmic:** I hope every one love this story. R&R I might make a squeal I am not sure yet tho. If I do I will be when I finish another story.

**Kimiko: **I got my Raimundo back yea. No one messes with my Raimundo and gets way with it.


End file.
